


Oh biscuits, it's another field trip fic

by MissCellophane



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Freeform, Bi Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Field Trip, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Flirts, Harley is 19, Humor, I had fun writing this, Identity Reveal, Long Shot, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is 17, Some Characters Will Be OoC, Tags May Change, This ended up waaay longer then I thought it would, crack-ish i guess, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Peter had to admit, for the first time since he became Spider-Man, he was looking forward to a field trip. He couldn't wait to see Flash's reaction.Or Peter decides to reveal he's Spider-Man to the world and figures why not have some fun while he does it?





	Oh biscuits, it's another field trip fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Why another Field trip fic when I have already written one? Because I had this idea and couldn't resist. After all, how many field trip fics are there with Peter being the one to plan it?
> 
> Some characters (mostly those on the aca-dec team) are OOC. But it's a fanfic so who really cares? Also, I am really bad at fight scenes so I apologize now if it sucks. I'm honestly not good at writing them.

"Are you sure about this honey?" Pepper asked again for the nth time. Peter didn't blame her though, even he was a little surprised he was doing this. He had been so worried about people finding out his identity that he would have never thought he would ever_ willingly_ give it away. But here he was, planning on going public as Spider-Man.

Peter shot her a grin "Yeah. I am. I know it's gonna be difficult for a while but Shuri is right. I'd rather come out as Spider-Man on my terms and not because of some villain outing me or a reporter getting too close to the truth. Besides," He couldn't help but add "Flash's reaction would be so worth it."

Pepper sighed but he noticed the quirk of her lips as she nodded "Fine, but only if you’re sure." She relented. 

"Sure about what?" Harley asked as he walked into the kitchen. Peter's eyes followed him as he snatched an apple from the bowl on the counter before hopping up onto a stool next to Peter. He waited for him to take a large bite and start chewing before shrugging and replying,

"Oh you know, just planning on how to come out as Spider-Man to the public." He stated offhandedly. He was glad he waited for Harley to take a bite of his apple before speaking because seeing him coughing wildly while staring at him with wide-eyes was so worth it. He pressed a grin into his hand.

"You what? Are you serious?" He asked after getting himself under control.

Pepper handed him a paper towel to clean up the half-chewed apple pieces he had spit out onto the table, with a look of slight distaste. Harley took it sheepishly, cleaning up the counter as he turned back to Peter.

Peter nodded "Yeah, Shuri got me to rethink everything. Trust me, I'd rather people had never found out but that's never going to happen. There are so many ways I could be outed without my consent that it's not even funny. Besides, If I ever join the Avengers, I'd have to sign the accords which means I'd have to reveal my identity anyway. This way at least I have some control over it."

Harley nodded "Ok point, But this is still a pretty big deal darlin'." He replied.

Peter flushed slightly at the endearment. They had started dating a couple months ago but Peter still lit up like a match whenever Harley said anything even _remotely_ flirty. But could you blame him? Harley was a sexy brilliant 6'ft sarcastic southern engineer with looks, brains, and the _best_ accent ever and Peter was really getting off track.

"Uh," Peter cleared his throat, cheeks lightly dusted with pink, "Yeah, Yeah I know. But at least it's _my choice_. I'm not gonna let anyone take that away from me."

"Damn right you shouldn’t!” Tony said as he entered the kitchen. He pecked Pepper on the cheek, sliding his arms around her before looking between the three "What are we talking about here?" He asked curiously as Pepper leaned back against him with a small smile.

Harley snorted and Peter grinned "I'm coming out as Spider-Man!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Tony paused "Wait, you were serious about that?" He said bewildered.

Peter nodded "Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

Tony shrugged "Thought you were just sleep-deprived and talking shi-stuff." He corrected hurriedly at Pepper's narrow-eyed look. Ever since Morgan was born Pepper had been trying to get Tony to curse less, it didn't even matter that she wasn't currently in the room. She had Tony so whipped, It was hilarious.

Peter could see why he would think that. He had brought it up the other night while on three hours of sleep in 48 hours and five cups of coffee. To be fair, he had been thinking about it a lot since Shuri brought it up last weekend and he had been really curious about what Tony's thoughts were on the matter. The man had told him to sleep on it and they'd talk about it later. That was two days ago which gave Peter plenty of time to think about it.

"Look," Peter said firmly "I know it's a big deal but I honestly think it's the right thing to do."

Harley sighed, wrapping an arm around Peter "If that's what you want darlin', I'll support you."

Peter felt slightly guilty for not talking to Harley about it first but his boyfriend had been stressing out over some college exams he had to study for and Peter didn't want to add to it. He'll still talk to his boyfriend more about it later when they were alone. Hopefully, Harley wouldn't be too upset with him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Harley shot him a grin and a peck on his cheek, adding “Hey, now I'll get to gloat that I'm dating a literal superhero. Sweet."

Peter huffed but smiled back at him, relieved. Harley was the best. 

"Of course that's what you focus on." He sighed in faux annoyance.

Tony ruffled his hair "Yeah Pete, just be sure this is what you really want, you can't take it back later."

Pepper smiled at him "We'll always have your back too Peter. Whatever you decide.” She added gently.

Peter grinned at them "I know. And really, this _is_ what I want."

"Should I call a press conference then?" Pepper asked, her thoughts already turning to all the things she needs to do to prepare for Peter coming out as Spider-Man.

Peter shook his head "Actually, I was hoping we could postpone that for a moment, Shuri and I came up with a really good idea."

"Uh oh. You two together is never a good thing." Tony replied warily.

"Oh, I actually think you'll like this idea! You too Harls, Pepper." Peter chimed cheerily.

They shared looks before turning back to Peter.

"Well, lay it on us then kid."

.....

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Ned asked as they sat down for practice. Mr.Harrington was standing in front of the team waiting for them all to sit down with MJ standing next to him with a couple of papers in her hands.

Peter shook his head "I have no idea." He said airily, trying and failing at being nonchalant if the look Ned shot him said anything.

Thankfully, Mr.Harrington spoke up before Ned could so much as open his mouth again.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to announce something." He cleared his throat "It seems our team has caught the eye of a generous benefactor and they have granted us a special gift of sorts. A field trip." He nodded to MJ and she started handing out the paper's in her hands "Ms.Jones is now handing out permission slips for the field trip we have been gifted."

Cindy raised her hand "Yes Cindy?" Mr.Harrington nodded to her.

"Where's the field trip to?" She asked when called upon.

"You will find out Friday but I assure you, you would not want to miss this trip. The permission slips must be signed and handed in by no later than Thursday morning.”

Ned was nearly vibrating out of his seat "Dude, where do you think it is? I hope it's not Oscorp again, that place was kinda boring to be honest, Oh! What about that new-"

Peter let Ned continue rambling until MJ called for the beginning of practice.

He couldn't wait to see Flash's reaction. He shot a grin at the guy in question and earned a nasty, and slightly confused, glare in return. Oh, Flash was going to be so pissed, he thought gleefully.

.....

Peter got up on Friday morning with a grin. He couldn't wait to get to school.

Mr.Harrington, as per the agreement, didn't tell any members of the team where they were going and Peter found it slightly difficult to keep the destination a secret from Ned and MJ. Though he had a feeling MJ already had an idea of where they were going if the look of amusement she shot Peter when giving him his permission slip was anything to go by. Oh well, He pushed those thoughts aside and got out of bed.

A glance at the clock showed he had gotten up early as he didn't have to leave for another two hours. He must have been more excited about this trip then he realized. He took a shower, changed his clothes, and made sure he had his badge with him before heading into the kitchen. Harley was already there looking adorably tired with an empty mug in front of him and his hair mused from sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek as he passed him to get coffee and some food.

"Friday told me you were up." Harley yawned out.

"Oh," Peter replied with a light flush "You didn't have to get up for me."

Harley shrugged "I couldn't sleep anyway."

Peter closed the fridge door and set down his coffee mug to walk over to Harley and hug him.

"What's up?" He asked softly. 

Harley shrugged again.

"Harley." Peter gently pushed.

Harley sighed "I just-A little stressed right now. Who knew college could be so taxing?" Harley huffed "It’s not even that it's difficult. Most of the classes are honestly so easy it's boring but having to do so many essays and projects and exams on things I already know is so freaking annoying." He complained.

Peter huffed a laugh "Ahh, my poor baby. College too easy for you? " He cooed, kissing him on his temple.

Harley shot him a glare but the smile tugging at his lips told Peter he wasn't upset "It is. I blame Tony. He wanted me to be prepared before I set a foot at MIT but now I just can't stand to write another essay about something I could do in my sleep. I feel like I’m going insane with boredom.” He admits.

Peter laughed "You could graduate early. I'm sure Tony could help with that." He suggested.

Harley kissed him "I'll think about it. But I already skipped most of high school, don't know if my mom would be happy if I just skimmed through college too."

Peter nodded, Harley's mother was pretty adamant that Harley went to college if she let him graduated from High school early. It was one of her only stipulations when Tony brought it up, the other being he had to go to the campus at least once a month so he could interact with other people that weren't Tony. Harley had told him how surprised he was that she was even willing to let him move to New York for college. Now, Peter was glad she did or he probably wouldn't have met Harley for a long while. And that would have been a true travesty.

"Well, I can always help you if you want." He offered.

Harley's eyes glinted with humor "Why Peter Benjamin Parker, are you offering to help me cheat?" He teased.

Peter flushed "Well, It's not _technically_ cheating, is it? I mean, you already know the answers. I’d merely be writing them out for you." He stated.

Harley laughed and kissed him again "You're adorable darlin'. I might just have to take you up on that sometime." He breathed out happily.

Peter leaned into him “Anything for you babe.” He replied with a smile.

“You’re such a dork.” Harley snorted before tugging him in for another kiss.

.....

Peter was all but skipping into the auditorium where they had agreed to meet before boarding the bus.

Ned blinked in shock as he watched him “What’s got you so happy?” He asked when Peter sat down next to him.

Peter grinned “Oh you know, this and that.” He replied, “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” He added at Ned’s look of utter confusion.

Ned pouted “Can’t you just tell me? You’ve been acting weird all week!” He whined.

Peter patted his arm in apology “Sorry man, but you’ll find out soon.” He assured his best friend.

Ned sighed but let it go as Mr.Harrington took attendance.

“Okay!” Mr.Harrington started afterward, “Unfortunately a few of you couldn’t come but that’s okay. You all can just brag to them later about how cool this trip was.”

Flash didn’t bother raising his hand as he asked, “Are you finally gonna tell us where we’re going?”

Mr.Harrington blinked as if surprised “Oh right! I nearly forgot, thank you Mr.Thompson.” He clapped his hands together and gleefully announced, “We have been granted permission to tour SI tower!”

Everybody started talking at once and Mr.Harrington had to raise his voice to get everyone’s attention again “Yes yes! All very exciting, now a few rules before we go! I’m sure our guide will go over these again but just to be sure- Rule one, No photos! That means no cameras or phones allowed.” A group of groans and curses echoed as he continued with “I’m sure you all will survive a couple hours without your phone. Anyway, Rule two, No bullying or insulting anyone. SI has a very strict no-bullying policy.” He gave Flash a pointed look “Lastly, no touching anything. SI is home to a lot of various confidential projects which is why we are very lucky to even be getting a tour and why you all had to sign NDA’s along with your permission slip. Anyone found to be neglecting or outright ignoring these rules will be banned from the building or maybe worse depending on which rule you broke. Any questions?”

”Do we have to pay for lunch?” Jason, If Peter remembered his name right, called out.

”No, We will be eating in one of SI’s food courts for free. You would know that if you had read your permission slip.” Mr.Harrington stated dryly.

“Will we be seeing Tony Stark?” Flash asked, giving Peter a smug look.

”There is a Q and A scheduled near the end of the tour. As far as I am aware most of the avengers should be there, including Mr.Stark.”

Flash grinned "Hear that Parker? Tony Stark is gonna be there! I bet he'll just love to know how you're-"

"Enough Flash." Mr.Harrington cut in "If you aren't able to keep from insulting someone for one day then you will not be allowed to go."

Flash blanched "What? You can't do that!"

"I wouldn't have to do anything. As I said, SI has a very strict no-bullying policy. If anyone from the company hears you insulting or bullying anyone you will be instantly kicked out. So control yourself." Mr.Harrington replied firmly.

Flash scoffed but thankfully shut up.

"Now, the bus is waiting outside. I expect you all to be on your best behavior." He added pointedly once more, earning a few nods, "Good, Let's get going then."

.....

Ned managed to keep his questions to himself until they were on the bus and heading to SI, Peter was suitably impressed.

"Did you know about this? Holy shit, we're going to Stark Industries! We're going to see Tony Stark! Will the other Avengers be there? Will we see them? Holy shit, will we see Bruce Banner!? I hope we do. Why don't you look freaked out about this?"

Peter laughed "Ned, breath."

His best friend took a loud gasping breath, Peter rolled his eyes fondly.

"I'm not sure how many Avengers we'll see, a few are away on missions so they might not be there. Yes, we will most likely see the ones that are there. Dr.Banner might show up but he's not good with crowds so I'm not sure. And no, I'm not freaked out. I'm actually pretty excited about this." He replied, answering Ned's questions in order.

"What, really? You aren't worried about you-know-what being revealed?" Ned whispered with large eyes.

Peter shook his head with a cheeky grin "Nah fam. I'm good."

He heard MJ snort behind them and they turned to look at her.

"You're planning something aren't you Peter?" She said when she noticed them looking at her.

Peter gasped, pressing a hand to his chest "I have no idea what you mean MJ!" He replied in mock offense.

Ned looked between the two with furrowed brows "What does she mean? Planning something? Peter?"

Peter hummed "Okay, I may have had a little bit to do with our field trip but just trust me okay?" He then quietly said, "And believe me when I say Flash won't know what hit him."

MJ and Ned shared a look "Well if it's you I suppose it can't be too bad." Ned stated.

MJ snorted again but added, "Whatever loser, just make sure I have a good view of Flash."

Peter grinned in reply.

.....

**From: Legit Princess**

_Guess who managed to convince her brother to bring her to America? This girl._

**To: Legit Princess**

_Omg really!?_

**From: Legit Princess**

_Like hell I'm missing this. It's gonna be hilarious._

Peter snorted as he read Shuri's reply.

**To: Legit Princess**

_sksksksksksa I can't wait._

.....

"Howdy Y'all!" Harley fucking Keener greeted them as he walked over "Y'all are Midtown right?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Mr.Harrington nodded "Yes we are, Mr?"

Harley grinned "Harley Keener at your service. I'm your tour guide today."

Mr.Harrington nodded again "Oh. Alright, everyone settle down." He called out over the group of students. Peter was sure he heard a few whispers about how cute Harley was before they quieted down "Good, now listen to Mr.Keener here. He's going to be our tour guide today."

"Thank ya. As I was sayin' I'm your tour guide today!" He shot the group a grin "We'll be heading through those scanners over there in a minute but first I gotta hand y'all your visitor badges and explain the rules for this tour."

He raised his arm which had a few badges hanging off it "If you would get into a line so I can hand these out, that'd be swell."

Peter pressed a hand to his mouth to control his grin, Harley was laying his accent on ridiculously thick. He only did that when he was either bored and wanted to mess with people, he was really tired or just plain wanted to tease Peter as he knew how much his boyfriend loved his accent and considering the wink he shot Peter, he figured it was a mix of all three.

Peter got into line, a little bit near the end "Here ya are." Harley handed Betty a badge before moving on to Peter "Y'all got yours right?" Harley asked, glancing at Peter and Ned. Peter grinned and held his badge up "Yup! Didn’t forget it this time." Ned raised his as well with a shy grin "Yeah."

"Great! Movin’ on then." He shot Peter a wink before he continued down the line.

"Right, now that you got your badges, Let's go over some rules." He made sure everyone was looking at him before he repeated the same rules Mr.Harrington had told them earlier, though he added "You will be able to question some employees and interns here but please don't go up to them if you see them working or sleeping. Some of them are a little stressed right now."

Betty raised her hand "Yes?" Harley pointed at her.

"Why are they stressed?" She wondered.

"Ah, blame Tony. Every year there is a company expo for the employees and interns, they get to show off whatever they want and Tony and a group of others judge to see if it's worth expanding on. It's next month so everyone is a little bit distracted with making sure they have everythin' ready."

Betty nodded "Oh okay."

"Right, well let's continue then." He walked them over to one of the scanners "Hiya James!" He greeted the security guard sitting next to it. James greeted Harley back as he looked the group over "You a tour guide now?" He asked curiously.

"Just for today." Harley replied, "Tony suggested it and I was bored." Harley grinned.

James snorted "Right."

"Anyway!" He turned back to the group "Just press your badge against this spot here and head on through. Like so," He went through the scanner and turned to the group "One at a time." He added.

Once everyone was through Harley was asked another question about the badges, "Are there different levels of badges?"

"Oh right yeah, There are many levels and sub-levels so I'mma just tell you the main ones. There are ten main levels, each level has a different color and sub-level. The lowest level is BLUE-ONE and the highest being GOLD-TEN which is reserved for Tony and Pepper. After that is RED, WHITE with Gold and Red trim, Which is for guests of anyone with a RED or GOLD badge or an Avenger. Then there is GREEN, ORANGE, PINK, PURPLE, YELLOW which is mostly reserved for reporters and anyone who has a meeting here and finally BLUE. As I stated before, there are many sub-levels, if I told you everythin' about them we'd be here all day." 

"What about the Avengers? What level badge do they get?" Shasha, a short and fiery brunette who joined their club early this year, asked. 

"The Avengers all have their own badges they designed themselves so as not to be mistaken for anyone else's. Their badges let them into most labs, the Avengers area, which is levels 80 to 95 and a few select other rooms that I cannot tell you about due to NDA upon NDA. As you can see, y'all's badges are light blue and have a number three on it, these are reserved for tour groups and sometimes reporters. They will only let you pass into a lab or room if someone with a PURPLE-ONE or higher lets you through. And they deactivate once you are out of the building so don't try to get back in with them."

"Why BLUE-THREE and not one or two?" Betty asked.

"BLUE-ONE is only for deliveries, it'll let whoever has it into the storage area and nowhere else. They have to be accompanied by security too and BLUE-TWO is for the receptionist and whoever else works here on the ground floor. They can't use the elevator or pass the scanner unless given permission from someone higher than a GREEN for security purposes." Harley explained.

"What level are you?" Jason asked.

Harley grinned "RED-TEN. I'm one of Tony's personal interns which means I have a higher level than anyone in this building beside Tony and Pepper themselves."

Flash smiled at this "You're a personal intern? That means you would know if there was another intern our age working here right?" He prompted.

Harley shot him a look but nodded, "Yeah."

Peter rolled his eyes 'Patience, Peter.' He thought to himself as he imagined Flash's expression when he found out he was bullying Spider-Man himself.

"There are currently two interns who work for Tony. Me and Peter over there." Harley's voice dragged Peter out of his daydreaming.

"Huh?" Peter blinked in surprise as his classmates turned to him.

"There's no way he's-" Mr.Harrington cut Flash off.

"Please continue Mr.Keener."

"You can just call me Harley. We'll head up to the first lab now then and save the Stark museum for last." He walked them over to an elevator, swiping his card on a scanner above the up button "In we go."

Once everybody was in Harley turned to them with a grin "Right, Y'all are in for a treat. Our first stop is gonna be the Green lab then the level 7 Intern lab where you can ask the interns questions and then the R&D lab where you can also ask some questions, after that, we'll stop for lunch before heading to the Avengers trainin’ ground then to a meeting room for the Q&A. Of course, we'll stop by some smaller labs too but that's not as fun." Harley winked at the group, calling out "Fri, Green lab level 5 please."

"Right away Harley." A soft Irish voice replied before the elevator started moving up.

"Who was that?" Abe asked in surprise.

"Oh, that was Friday. She's an A.I that Tony built to watch over his building. You'll be able to learn more about her in the museum if you're curious. I'm pretty sure she and Jarvis have their own exhibit."

He received a couple of nods in understanding.

.....

A soft shuffling sounded from the vents as they walked down the hallway to the Green lab.

Peter took a step back just as the vent opened and Clint jumped down wearing bright pink fairy wings on his back and matching tutu over a skintight black suit. He posed with his arms raised as if he was flapping wings and one leg lifted upwards, bent at the knee.

”Caw caw mother fuckers! I’m a bird!” He shouted making Peter’s teammates jumped and turn to him in shock.

Peter couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him “You lose a bet again Clint?” He asked, amused.

Clint shrugged, dropping the pose “Yeah. Remind me to stop betting against Nat and Shuri. Those two together are menaces.”

Peter snorted but nodded in agreement. He had learned that lesson the hard way himself last year. Shuri could be savage when she wins a bet.

The others seemed to finally realize who exactly just scared them as their eyes lit up and they ran over to the blond man.

”Oh my god, it’s Hawkeye!”

“Can I get your autograph?”

”Will you take a photo with me?”

"Why are you wearing fairy wings and a tutu?"

Clint cracked his knuckles, “Well, who wants to go first?” He asked, ignoring the last question.

After his team got their autographs and pictures (via Friday), Clint turned to Peter, “Pepper wanted me to remind you to stop leaving your backpack by the front door. Apparently, _someone_ keeps tripping over it.”

Peter rolled his eyes “If Cap would actually look where he was going it wouldn’t matter. You would think being a super-soldier, he would have common sense.”

Clint laughed “Oh, I am so telling him you said that.”

“Go ahead. I can take him.” Peter replied with a wave of his hand.

Flash scoffed “Yeah right. As if you could beat Captain fucking America.”

Harley grinned “Peter could kick anyone’s ass. He was trained by both Bucky and Natasha Romanov.”

Flash still looked doubtful “Yeah right.”

Peter shrugged “Don’t really care if you believe me Flash. But leave your comments until we get to the training ground. I’m sure Buck would love to spar with me.” He couldn't wait to see Flash's face when he realizes Peter could have honestly knocked him out whenever he wanted. Not that Peter would ever do that of course, He just found the image hilarious. 

Flash rolled his eyes “Yeah sure and kick your ass while he’s at it. You wouldn’t last a second against anyone let alone the Winter Soldier.”

Peter shrugged “Wanna bet on that? If I can last more then thirty seconds, I win and you have to do whatever I say.”

”What do I get when you lose?” Flash asked mockingly.

Peter grinned “I’ll go around the whole school and tell them I was faking my internship and that you were right all along.”

Flash smirked, “You finally admitting to it?”

Peter held his hand out “Guess we’ll just have to see, yeah?”

Mr.Harrington looked uncomfortable “I don’t know if I can allow this bet-“

Harley clapped him on his shoulder, cutting him off, “Come on man, it’ll be fine.”

He still looked unconvinced so Clint added “It’s Peter. He’ll be fine, trust us.”

“You’re on Parker. Better say goodbye to your reputation now.” Flash taunted.

Peter tightened his grip slightly making Flash wince in surprise “Oh, I’d say the same to you.” He replied sweetly before letting go.

”Back to the tour then, follow me to the Green lab.”

”See you guys later!” Clint waved them goodbye with a cheeky grin.

.....

"Alright Y'all, this is one of the Green labs. It gets its name because Bruce Banner usually hangs around here. The labs' main purpose is BioChemistry research."

They walked through a small hallway into a room with multiple desks and tables all covered with papers, vials, and beakers. There was a glass wall near the back of the room looking into another lab "That back there is Bruce's lab. We'll head there in a minute but first Ms.Haven here will give ya a summary of what usually goes on in here. You will get to ask questions after." Harley then walked over to Peter as a chirpy brunette took his place.

"Hey darlin', miss me?" Harley teased as he slid an arm around Peter's shoulders.

Peter hummed as he leaned into him "I don't know. I quite liked watching you from here." He teased back.

Harley grinned "Did you?" He replied as he pecked Peter's cheek "That's too bad. I can't kiss you from there."

"That is true. Guess I'll just have to settle with this." Peter remarked with faux sadness.

Harley sighed "Such a shame." He agreed, equally dramatic.

Peter pressed a light kiss to his lips "Definitely." He said lightly, eyes glittering with mirth.

"You guys are so cute it's disgusting." MJ rolled her eyes from next to the couple.

Peter jerked slightly in surprise, his cheeks reddened as he turned to look at her "How long have you been standing there?" He yelped.

MJ smirked, "Long enough."

Peter could feel his cheeks heating up even more "Ah."

Thankfully before Peter's embarrassment could worsen Ms.Haven called out to Harley that he could take them back to Banner now.

"Right everyone, thank Ms.Haven here and we'll be on our way." He led the group through the lab and to the glass wall wherein they could see Bruce at one of his tables "Fri, Ask Bruce if it's okay to go inside." Harley called out, there was a pause and then Bruce looked up and over to the group, he shot them a shy smile and waved them inside "Right, Don't touch anything and try to be respectful, Yeah?" Harley reminded them as they headed in.

Bruce stepped from around his work table to greet them "Hello, MidTown right? I'm Dr.Bruce Banner." 

Ned looked like he was about to combust from excitement "Oh my god, Dr.Banner I love your work! I've read all of your papers and even both of your books hundreds of times! You are my favorite scientist ever! I mean, Mr.Stark is cool and all but I love your paper on proton manipulation you wrote a few years ago. It was really cool!"

Bruce looked overwhelmed with shock, "You have? I am?"

Ned nodded "Yes!"

Some of their other teammates added their agreements.

"I have you on a list of inspirational scientists on my bedroom wall." Cindy admitted sheepishly.

"I wrote an essay about you for school. I had so much fun researching your work." Sebastian told him with a grin.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few questions I've had about one of your research papers?" Betty added.

"This is the best day of my life." Peter heard both Abe and Shasha say to themselves. Even Jason, Sue, Zach and Mr.Harrington looked a little starry-eyed. 

Bruce stared at them silently "I-" He was speechless, most of the people he met were more interested in Bruce Banner the Hulk, not Bruce Banner the scientist.

Peter cleared his throat "Why don't you tell them what you're working on?" Peter suggested gently with a smile.

Bruce blushed lightly as he nodded "Uh, right." He gestured to his worktable as he spoke, "Well, I've been working on-"

They spent a little over an hour talking to Bruce before Harley said they had to go "It was great talkin' to ya Bruce but we have a time limit." He apologized.

Bruce waved him off "No, it's okay. I had a lot of fun talking to you all, I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour." He smiled as they left.

.....

They barely made it out of the elevator before Peter felt a shiver up his spine and he was spinning out of the way of a water blaster "Not today satan!" He exclaimed as he dodged the blue liquid and was that glitter?

He turned to the direction the blast came from to see a familiar Wakandan standing there cackling with a neon green water blaster in her hands.

"Hey yo, Peter!" Shuri called out gleefully "Nice reflexes."

"Hey ho Shuri!" He called back "Better than yours."

"And yet you always lose at tag." Shuri teased as she walked closer to the group.

"That's cause you cheat." Peter scoffed, remembering the last time they played "People normally don't use stun guns in tag."

"Or maybe you just suck." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Peter slammed a hand over Harley's mouth as soon as he noticed his boyfriend open it.

"Don't you dare." He stated, cheeks burning brightly.

Harley shot him a cheeky wink as Shuri cackled again.

"Hey nerd, gonna just stand there or introduce us?" Thank god for MJ.

"Right, Uh Shuri these are my teammates and my teacher Mr.Harrington. Everyone, this is Princess Shuri of Wakanda." 

"Yo!" Shuri sent them a nod before turning back to Peter "Please tell me I haven't missed it yet!"

"Nope! Not yet, but I did make a bet with Flash that I could last thirty seconds against Buck." Peter informed her.

"Oooh." Shuri's eyes lit up "Can I get in on that?" She asked.

Flash smirked, "See, even the Princess of Wakanda doesn't think you'll win." Flash laughed.

Shuri frowned at him "You’re very lucky bitch that Peter decided to let you bully him and not fight back." She informed him sharply.

"Let me? Please, what's he gonna do? Pinch me?" Flash rolled his eyes.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kick you out." Harley retorted "I'm sure you already forgot Eugene but SI has a No-Bullying policy."

Flash pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes again "Whatever."

.....

Nothing of much note happened while in the intern lab but Jason did nearly get into trouble in the R&D lab after curiously poking a man fast asleep on his desk, the man had paper clips in his hair and a streak of ink on his face (apparently the man had been up for 58 hours straight finishing a deadline after which he immediately passed out) and Jason couldn't resist. Finally, they headed to the food court a few floors below for lunch. Shuri followed the group, answering questions about what she did as a princess and how she knew Peter. MJ even hoarded her for a brief interview for her blog.

"Oh No! Douche bag down, Douche bag down!" Shuri exclaimed as Flash stumbled over air as he was walking up to the line. Actually, it was from a small electric shock that Shuri sent to his legs via the bracelet she was wearing.

Peter gave her a look "Was that necessary?" He asked.

"Please, you enjoyed it." She retorted.

"Peter!" A blur of brown and red collided with his legs.

"Morgan!" He greeted "Hey, what are you doing down here?" He questioned as he lifted her into his arms. The five-year-old giggled.

"The coffee maker broke so Mama brought me down with her for lunch," Morgan replied, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course you can, as long as your Mama's okay with it." He answered with a grin.

Morgan nodded "Mama's over there." She pointed a few yards away where Pepper was sitting at a table with a mug of coffee, she sent them a smile before turning back to her computer "She's working on something for the expo but she said I can sit with you!" Morgan told them happily.

"Oh? Did we get a kid Pete?" Harley asked as he made his way over after explaining things to his teammates and teacher, leaving them to go through the line themselves.

"Hi, Harley!" Morgan greeted.

"Hey, kid." Harley ruffled her hair "Your parents know you're down here?" He asked.

Morgan nodded "Mama's sitting over there." She pointed to her again as she added, "But she said I can sit with Peter."

"Well, Have you eaten yet? I'm starving." Peter shifted her in his arms so she was more comfortable and walked over to the food line. Shuri lit up as soon as she laid eyes on her.

"Mini Stark!" She raised her hand for a high-five "How's it going?"

Morgan clapped her hand with a smile "Hey Shuri! I finished building that robot Harley designed for me!" She told them.

Harley grinned "Really? You gotta tell me when you use it. I bet Tony is gonna just love it." He laughed.

Peter glanced between them warily "What robot?" He asked.

Harley and Morgan shared grins "You'll see." They chimed.

"That's not ominous at all." Peter stated dryly.

Shuri snickered "Is it that one you asked me about?" 

Harley nodded "The very same."

"Oh, you have got to send me a video of it!" She begged.

Morgan nodded "I'll have Fri record it!" She gleefully announced.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Peter stated.

They sat down with Ned, MJ and Betty Brant after getting their food, Morgan sitting between Peter and Harley.

"Whose this Peter?" Betty asked, smiling at Morgan "Hi!"

"This is Morgan, She's Tony and Pepper's daughter. Mo, this is Betty Brant, She's on my Aca-Dec team." Peter introduced them.

Betty nearly chocked on her soda "Tony as in Tony Stark?" She exclaimed, patting her chest as she coughed.

Morgan nodded "Yup! That's my daddy." 

Ned patted Betty gently on the back "I know, It startled me at first too. I mean, It's_ Tony Stark_." He admitted.

Morgan sighed "I don't know why people are so amazed by him. Daddy is a dork." She said dryly.

Peter coughed out a laugh "Morgan. Be nicer. That's your dad you're talking about." He admonished lightly.

Morgan shrugged "Mama says he doesn't need a bigger ego." She replied as she took a bite of her apple slice.

Harley laughed "Damn right he doesn't." He held his hand out to her, she shot him a grin and high-fived him.

"Harley!" Peter sighed as his boyfriend merely smirked right back "At least don't curse in front of her." He relented.

Morgan blinked at up at Peter "Why? I know better than to repeat it. Besides, Daddy curses all the time, he’s really bad at hiding it from me." She rolled her eyes.

Peter let the topic go rather than push it. He didn't need to get into a debate with a five-year-old over how appropriate it was to curse in front of her, especially since she _was_ Tony and Pepper's daughter. By that he means, She had definitely gotten Tony's stubbornness and Pepper's quick wit when it comes to winning arguments. It's happened once too many times before to many people, The debate thing he means. Peter wouldn't be surprised if Morgan joined a debate team the first chance she got. She did love to join when Peter and Ned were doing aca-dec practice.

Peter glanced around the room as the conversation drifted, There were quite a few employees and interns settled around the room. Pepper was a few tables behind him and the rest of his teammates were spread out between four tables.

He noted with some amusement that Flash was sitting with Mr.Harrington, Flash noticed him at the same time and sent him a glare. Peter then did what he would have never done before, He shot Flash a smug grin and a little wave of his fingers. Flash slid a finger against his throat mouthing 'You're dead.' back at him but it was so worth it. Especially when Mr.Harrington caught Flash and Peter heard him give him a second warning, one more and he would have detention for a week.

"You're having a lot of fun with this aren't you?" Peter tilted his head back with a grin "Hey Sam, back from France already?" He greeted the man.

Sam ruffled his hair "Hey kid, Tony told me what you were doing. How could I possibly resist watching?" He teased, sitting down on Harley’s other side.

Peter sighed "Of course, I guess the others are back early too then?"

"Wanda and Vision couldn't get away and Rhodey is stuck in some government meeting but I know Natasha's back. Surprised she didn't come to say hi yet." He replied.

"She's probably waiting. We're headed to the training ground next." Peter told him.

Shuri added, "Peter and Flash have a bet going!" 

"Bet?" Sam asked intrigued.

Peter groaned "Just tell everyone."

Shuri rolled her eyes "You're the one who planned this Peter." She reminded him.

Betty looked between them "Planned what?" She wondered.

Peter shot her a smirk "You'll see." 

.....

Sam left near the end of lunch stating he wanted to get a good seat for the bet, Peter rolled his eyes but couldn't blame him. Morgan had wanted to see the bet for herself too but Pepper called her back. Peter himself was excited about this. Utterly nervous but excited.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Flash snickered as he shoved past him to the elevator.

"I really hate him. Can I just get one good punch-"

Peter was already shaking his head "No Harley. We've talked about this."

His boyfriend huffed but let it go. Something told Peter that the subject wasn't completely dropped yet though. He just hoped whatever Harley did wouldn't get him arrested. Who was he kidding? Tony could probably get him off from murder charges, easily. He snorted at the thought. 

"So what is this plan people keep talking about? And why haven't you told me about it before?" Ned asked as he sidled up next to him in the elevator.

"Uh-" Peter glanced at Harley who raised his hands with a look of amusement. Jerk.

"Okay look, I really really want to tell you, Ned." Peter started, "But I want this to be a surprise and man, I love you but you are terrible at keeping things quiet. But believe me, it will be so worth it."

Ned looked at him for a long moment before he smiled "Alright, I trust you, Peter. Though, I am a little offended too."

Peter huffed a relieved laugh "Sorry." His best friend was awesome.

.....

"Right Y'all this is the Avengers trainin’ ground. Bucky, Steve, and Natasha are currently inside sparing so make sure y'all stay back near the wall until they are done." Harley stared at them all for a long moment "I'm not responsible for any of you getting hurt if you ignore my warning." He added before grinning and pushing open the doors. The training grounds was a large room with a giant mat in the middle of the room. There were three doors off each wall that Peter knows lead to different types of gym rooms. Peter mostly used the one with the rope jungle gym that spanned the entire room. 

The first thing Peter noted when the doors opened was Steve and Natasha sparing on the mat a few yards in front of them with Bucky standing off to the side, referring.

Peter slipped away from his teammates as Harley walked them over to a set of benches on the far wall to watch the match. Sam was already sitting with Tony next to him and he heard Clint in the vents again. Why the man didn’t just come down to watch Peter didn’t know.

Peter could hear whispers of shock and pure excitement from his teammates when they noticed Tony. The man greeted them but his focus was mostly on the match.

"Hey, Buck." Peter chimed. The older man glanced down at him briefly with a nod.

"Hi, Peter." Bucky greeted back as they watched Nat slid behind Steve and kick his leg out from under him but Steve rolled out of the way before she could pin him.

"So, I kinda made a bet with Flash over how long I could last in a fight with you." Peter informed him.

"And you want me to go easy?" Bucky asked curiously, Did Peter decide to back out already? Stark had told them of Peter's intentions of going public as Spider-Man when he showed up earlier and Sam had also told the group about the bet Peter made with one of his teammates as soon as he walked into the training room.

Bucky had no problems with the bet, sparing Peter was always fun. Peter was flexible as hell and his spider-sense, as Peter liked to call them, helped with dodging even the smallest of attacks, it made sparing with the kid difficult which Bucky, and he knew for a fact Natasha, enjoyed.

Peter scoffed "No. I want you to _not_ hold back." He replied with a grin, "I gotta go all out if I want them to believe me. And Flash's face when he realizes I could easily last even when you're going all out will so be worth it."

Bucky smirked, "All out?" He repeated, "I can do that." His eyes glinting with amusement.

Peter looked at him warily "Just don't kill me?" He added with mock concern. 

Bucky snorted "I'm not suicidal Peter." He retorted, glancing at Tony then Nat before adding, "Besides, I like you." 

Peter beamed at him "I like you too Buck!" 

Bucky's smirk softened into a small smile as he turned back to the fight, just in time to see Natasha slip past Steve's guard and pin him down. Steve tried to knock her off but she merely pinned his arms and pressed a hand against his throat. He sighed and yielded.

"Natasha wins!" Bucky called out.

Natasha waited a beat, whispering something only Peter and Steve could hear before she stood up with a smirk, leaving a blushing Steve on the ground.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at her but she just winked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her as he walked over to help Steve up, asking what Nat had said to him, the man only blushed more, shaking his head and saying it didn't matter. 

Peter huffed a laugh as she walked over to him "Was that necessary?" He asked, amused.

"You're not the only one who has a bet they want to win." She replied, ruffling his hair "Speaking of, Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly.

Peter nodded "Yeah, I am." 

She gave him a long look before giving a single sharp nod "I'll support you then." 

Peter relaxed a bit, smiling brightly at her "I know." And he did but it was always nice to hear, especially from Nat. Peter thought of the woman as a second mother, so her support was a huge relief.

"Good." She ruffled his hair again. 

"Hey, Pete!” Tony called over "Introduce me to your friends." 

Peter walked over "Can't do it yourself old man?" Peter teased to the surprise of many of his teammates and teacher.

"I _can_ ground you, Kid." Tony huffed out, scuffing the back of his head lightly.

Harley snorted "Yet you wouldn't. He's got everyone wrapped around his finger, including you." 

Peter flushed at his boyfriends' words "Harley."

"He's right." Tony sighed, almost sounding mournful "I can't do shit without Pepper getting pissed at me." 

Peter cleared his throat "Anyway," He cut in a little louder "Everyone, This is Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson. Guys, These are my teammates from aca-dec and our teacher Mr.Harrington." 

"Pleasure," Tony greeted before pausing "Shuri, what are you doing." The girl was setting a camera up, her water blaster slung over one shoulder and Peter noticed for the first time she was wearing a Spider-Man t-shirt that said: "Spider-Man is a NERD." Which rude, true but rude. He'll have to get her back for that later.

"What does it look like Stark? I'm gonna get millions of views when I post this to Youtube!" She exclaimed.

Peter pouted "Oh I see, You're just using me for the views huh."

Shuri grinned "Of course."

"Betrayal of the highest degree." Peter replied, pressing a hand to his chest "I thought I was worth more than that."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll think about letting you still talk to me when I become number one on trending." She winked.

"Mr.Stark, Can we sue her for copyright?" Peter asked, turning to the man.

Shuri gasped, exclaiming in mock outrage "How dare!"

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Tony responded easily. He was far too used to Peter, Shuri and Harley's weird-ass humor to truly be worried.

Shuri sniffed "I'm gonna make an exposed video about you! I'll bring all the receipts." She stated loudly, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my Supreme hoodie and Gucci slides! You'll pay for this in my response vid, I promise." They shared a look before laughing.

"I'll never understand your generation." Bucky sighed out, Steve patted him on the shoulder, saying "I don't think anyone does."

Tony clapped his hands "Alright, let's get to the reason we're all really here." He turned to Peter "I heard you made a bet." 

Peter nodded "Yeah, Flash?" He turned to him "Still up for it?"

Flash wasn't an idiot, despite what many believed. It was made more than clear by now that Peter really did work at SI after all the evidence he's seen today. Hell, Tony Stark had called him by name, The Avengers talked to him like they were friends, he knew the Princess of freaking Wakanda! But even then, Flash was nothing if not persistent and everyone knew Peter was weak, there was no way he could last a second against a trained super-soldier so he confidently replied, "Of course. Why? You backing out now?" 

Peter shook his head "Nope. Just wanted to be sure. Remember, if I win, you have to do whatever I say." 

"Remember, _when_ you lose, you have to admit to lying to the whole school." Flash retorted.

Peter shot him a grin "Of course. Nat, will you referee?"

The red-head nodded "Sure." She agreed.

"To the mat then." Peter passed Harley on the way to the mat, His boyfriend stopped him and whispered lowly so others couldn't hear, "Take your shirt off. Think of how shocked they'd be when they see you have abs. "

Peter looked at him deadpan "You just want to see me shirtless, don't you?" He stated dryly.

Harley winked at him "Don't know what you're talkin' about darlin'." He replied, the words coming off too amused to sound entirely innocent.

Peter huffed a laugh but slid his shirt off as he stepped onto the mat, tossing it at Harley. His boyfriend caught it with a smirk, whistling loudly as he raked his eyes over Peter, making him blush, he blushed even more when he heard the appreciative and shocked comments from his teammates.

"Holy shit, since when did Peter have _abs_?" He heard Cindy exclaim in shock along with Sebastian's not so quiet "Oh my god, he got hot." He stopped listening after that out of embarrassment.

"How are we doing this?" Nat asked, looking between the pair.

"Anything goes." "Free-for-all." Peter and Bucky replied at the same time.

Nat nodded "You know the rules then, powers, cheating, pranks, and weapons are allowed, first to knock out or incapacitate their opponent wins the match. And as you both know, No killing." 

Mr.Harrington looked worried as did some of his teammates "Weapons? Powers? Will this really be okay?" He questioned, turning to Tony with wide eyes.

Tony waved him off "Peter will be fine." He said offhandedly as he kept one eye on the match and one eye on Flash not wanting to miss his expression.

Shuri had set up another camera pointing straight at the tour group with Flash clear in the camera's eyesight a few minutes ago, afterward, she had shot him a wink and slid away to do something else Tony was sure he didn't want to know about.

But still, he wanted to see for himself, That Flash kid _had_ been bullying one of his not-really-but-he-still-loves-them-like-one-anyway sons after all. Even if Harley and Peter protest heavily about being called Tony's sons since they were dating, Which Tony found funny and maybe did it on purpose nowadays just to annoy them. Hey, Tony never called himself a saint and it _was_ fucking hilarious to see them grimace and wave their hands about (Peter) or glare (Harley) in protest when someone brought the subject up.

Nat raised her arm "Ready, Set, Fight." She dropped it.

Bucky watched Peter and Peter watched Bucky, then Bucky charged him. Peter jumped up and over him, sliding out of the way of the back kick Bucky aimed at him.

Peter grinned and jumped at him, aiming a punch at his face, Bucky caught him and slammed him onto the mat but Peter kicked upwards causing Bucky to dodge. Peter then used the force of the kick to stand back up.

Bucky threw a knife at him, making his teammates gasp but to their immense shock, Peter caught the knife, throwing it right back at Bucky. The man of course managed to lean out of the knife's way only for it to come flying back towards him. He noticed instantly and jumped out of the way, watching as the knife landed back in Peter's hands, he could just barely see the web that was latched on to the grip of the knife. 

Peter tilted his head "Oops." He said in faux innocence. He heard some confused comments wondering about how the knife flew back towards him but he ignored them to focus solely on Bucky and winning. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, waiting for an opening, Peter stared right back. They were at a standstill until Peter tossed the knife again. Bucky dodged it only to knock Peter away when the teen followed the path behind it to Bucky. Bucky threw a punch and Peter wrapped his legs around Bucky's arm, using his weight to toss Bucky to the ground. The man was barely deterred, slamming his free arm into Peter's side, thankfully it was the human one, Peter jumped back in time to avoid it. Bucky then got up, watching and following as Peter circled him, never giving Peter the chance to get behind him.

Bucky ran at him again but this time when Peter dodged he followed, slamming harshly into Peter's stomach, making him hiss in surprise, he jumped back immediately, slipping out of Bucky's hold and away from Bucky's next hit. They continued this way for a bit, neither getting a good grasp on the other for too long.

The other's were watching the fight tensely. It had been more than thirty seconds for sure and even Flash was aware he had already lost the bet but he was more focused on how Peter seemed to be a badass at fighting. When did _that_ happen? He wondered. 

The fight lasted for another five minutes with Peter dodging this way and that before he suddenly stilled and grinned, tugging his arms back and causing Bucky to fall, The webs that everyone just now seemed to notice covering Bucky forced him to the ground and he yielded.

"Peter wins!" Natasha called loudly.

Harley tossed Steve the web dissolvent as the Man passed him, grinning and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek as he walked over to him. 

"Wait-" Betty started in awe.

"Why does Peter have webs?" Cindy asked in amazement.

Ned squeaked in shock "Peter!" He hissed in confused worry.

MJ cackled "Oh, _That_ was the plan. Good one nerd."

Peter walked over to the group casually "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you guys." He paused briefly before adding with a smirk "I'm Spider-Man." 

Flash sputtered "That's-How-No way-Since when-What!?" He couldn't even get a single sentence out. He felt like his brain had just exploded from shock.

Shuri cackled "Surprise bitch!" She added.

"Are you serious?" Abe breathed out in awe.

Peter nodded "Yup! There's gonna be a press conference tomorrow if you really don't believe me. But I just thought it'd be nice to tell you guys myself."

"You mean rub it in Flash's face that he was bullying his favorite superhero?" MJ stated dryly, a smirk on her lips.

Flash paled as he realized she was right "Oh no. Oh, _fuck_."

Shuri cackled again "You dun fucked up." She snickered.

Peter waved his hand a bit "Honestly, I'm not mad at you." He reassured, much to everyone's surprise "But I will admit it was satisfying to see you look so horrified."

Flash swallowed "I-" He coughed "I'm sorry. Spider-Man.” He managed to choke out.

"Nah, it's good. Just don't bully anyone anymore yeah?" Peter smiled "And seriously, you can just call me Peter." 

Flash nodded "I-Yeah. Yeah of course Spider-Peter. Peter." He flushed slightly in embarrassment. Flash mentally cursed himself, He really was an idiot after all, He was bullying his _idol_ for _years_ and didn't even realize it. Flash's eyes widened as a thought came to him, "You could have kicked my ass at any time! Why the hell didn't you?" He exclaimed suddenly in surprise.

Peter grimaced "I could have, yeah. But besides trying to keep my identity a secret, I also didn't want you to go around bullying anyone else. I know I could take whatever you said but could someone else? I didn't want to take that risk. Especially when I know I can handle a little shoving and insults." He admitted with a shrug.

"Spider-Man is so pure!" Shasha laughed out "I can't." She erupted into giggles, leaning on Jason who was opening and closing his mouth in silent shock.

"Peter, you are so selfless I-" Cindy shook her head in amazement. 

Ned grinned "That's my best friend! My best friend is Spider-Man! Hey, I get to actually say that now! Yes!" He fist-pumped making MJ snort and call him a loser fondly.

Peter smiled at them "I hope this doesn't change anything. I mean, I am still the same nerdy Peter you all know."

Mr.Harrington gasped "That's why you are late so often! And always look so tired!" He realized.

Peter nodded "Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly do try to end patrols early but things always happen." He sighed.

Harley rolled his eyes "You keep telling yourself that darlin'. I'm sure it has nothing to do with anything else."

Peter leaned against him "Absolutely." He agreed, cheeky.

.....

**Spider-Man's True Identity Finally REVEALED At SI Press Conference**

_ ** Yes, you read that correctly everyone! Yesterday, Tony Stark called a press conference to reveal Spider-Man's identity. Who was it? A 17-year-old orphaned Midtown tech student by the name of Peter Benjamin Parker. Who is Peter Benjamin Parker? I hear you ask. Well, Peter Benjamin Parker is the son of the late- ** _

"Wow, they really went all out on this." Peter snorted as he read the article. It had pretty much everything on him. Who his parents were, his grade point average, his internship with Tony, how he and Tony met, along with smaller things like his birthday and favorite color, movie, food and what type of coffee he preferred. They even jotted down what hand he wrote with.

It was so surreal to read all these things about himself, things that he knew he didn't talk about during the press conference. Seriously, why would he talk about his favorite song at a conference about his superhero identity? It was just so weird. Most of that kind of stuff was wrong too but it was still odd to see someone writing about it as if they knew him.

Was this how Tony felt when he first saw an article about himself? It was super weird. Peter was so used to them writing about Spider-Man, which while still weird he could at least pretend they were going on about someone else. But seeing his pictures and name with the words was mind-boggling. He still couldn't believe people were so interested in Peter Parker the nerd. He had even gotten quite a few new followers on all of his public social media accounts after the press conference too.

"How did they even find half this stuff? Peter enjoys horror movies and eating Hulk ice cream when he’s upset. What? When have you ever done that? You hate horror movies!” Harley wondered as he read over Peter's shoulder, Peter shrugged.

"They're reporters." He stated as if that explained everything and in a way it did, “And Hey, Hulk ice cream is good. Loki and I always share a tub when he’s in town.” Peter told him.

Harley shook his head in amusement “Of course you do. Some of this stuff is still ridiculous.”

At least, Peter thought to himself as he shrugged at his boyfriend, He didn't have to worry about keeping a secret identity anymore. That was annoying as hell.

"Peter! Oh my god, there's a Buzzfeed quiz about you already!" Shuri ran into the room, holding her tablet out to him. He looked over the web page-

**Would Peter Parker Date You?**

"Oh my god." He groaned "I take everything back. I don't want people to know who I am anymore."

"Little late for that darlin'." Harley patted him back, looking utterly amused "I wonder what I'd get if I took it?" He added, curious.

Peter looked at him horrified "No!" He shook his head.

"Yes!" Shuri exclaimed at the same time.

"Majority rules. We're taking it."

Shuri grinned smugly "That's not the only one either! There are so many!" 

Harley lit up "We are taking every single one of them!" 

Peter hid his face in his hands. He regretted everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I explained the badges well enough, I didn't really feel a need to go into great detail about them because they never get brought up again. 
> 
> I don’t hate flash, especially since I know he and Peter actually become friends in the comics but he is just so easy to use as an antagonist. I hope he came off okay as I didn’t want to make him evil but I also didn’t want to just make him go from bullying Peter to bowing down to the guy because he found out he was Spider-Man.
> 
> P.S I can't believe I forgot about Aunt May AGAIN...Oh well. 
> 
> P.P.S Why didn't anyone remind me Flash wasn't white in the Tom Holland movies!? I totally forgot until I was reading through my story again. lmao Anyway, I fixed it.
> 
> (To those who don't know what It was that I 'fixed', it was just Shuri calling Flash a white boy. Pretty simple really. I just find it hilarious that supposedly over 3,000 people read this and not one mentioned it.)
> 
> My Tumblr- misscellophane-ao3


End file.
